Broken Hearted
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella was kidnapped. She didn't know untill the day he slips up and tells everything. That same day the Cullen's saved her and she felt comfortable. What happens when she can see things that she shouldn't? Who can tell her what she is? Will she survive?
1. Preface

Broken Hearted

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. I got this Idea from 'Grimm' and dicided to change it in my own special way. _All I ask _is to fuel my writing with reviews. Can you do that for me? Hope you enjoy this and please _**Review! **_**WARNING FOR STORY: Lemmons (Future chapters), Violence, Blood, Crime, Abuse, Self harm and Strong Language! You have been warned! **

Song listed for this: Warning Sign- Coldplay.

Preface

Life with the Cullens is a new light for me. I grew up the worst way possible and that is not my favourite chapter in my life. I'm glad that I don't have to hide in the dark anymore and get myself hurt. The Cullens never knew I could remember my childhood. Yet I can still remember that horrible day...

I didn't remember it only untill the day _he_ flipped out and slipped up. I never felt so afraid, being blinded by lies and this horrible life. I never really knew why I had to put on a wig and contacts when I left for school. The moment I remembered was the worst of my life.

Who knew how the Cullens found out? All I know is I never felt comfortable with people and yet it was different since I met them. I never could see my friends outside of school and it upset me. Growing up with him was the worst about my life so far.

I had only been living with the Cullens a day and I was already their adopted child. Esme was the sweetest woman on earth and Carlisle was the best Dad a girl could have. I felt safe with them, especially since I had so many siblings. I never had brothers and sisters before...

I would fall sleep with someone different by my side every night. I was only 15 and I felt at ease. Alice was talented, she would dance for me while I fell to unconciousness. Jasper would tell me history storys and yes it may sound boring but...It interests me.

Rosalie would softly stroke my hair and tell me about her childhood and how she loved it. She never told me about her growing up, it was only her childhood. Emmett would make me laugh by telling me jokes, his fights and his 'oops' moments.

There was a rare night when Carlisle -or how I call him now: Dad- and he would mostly tell me about these storys about vampires and how they are portrayed. Esme would clamly put some music on and read me her favourite novels. The strange thing was I would come home and see this huge piano. Yet no one to use it, I sometimes felt sorry for it.

Esme -Mom- told me that someone used to play it before, but he left for a road trip. Rosalie could play it and she would rarely do so, she liked to keep it in perfect condition for 'Edward'. I would come home and wonder who this 'Edward' was and if he was in any of the family pictures.

Presently I had been living with the Cullens for a week and it has been amazing. I just got home from school and it was sunny which made me smile. Forks is a place where it is always doom and gloom. We live quite far, hidden by the forest and our house is modern. The back door leads to a clearing and I would spend some time outside playing sports with my siblings.

Life was perfect, but today seemed a little different as I was driven by Carlisle in his Audi. When we parked in the garage I quickly got out and Carlisle told me to wait outside the door for a moment. I nodded and stood where I was, I was getting tired so I left to go for a small walk to the front door. I open the door to soft music being played and the melody rushing into my broken soul.

Placing my bag on the couch, I head down the corridor but freeze where I was when I heard "Bella?" and this voice was too familiar. It wasn't from my present family, but more like my old and it sent a shiver down my spine. The next thing I knew a figure that was as clear as day came infront of my very eyes. "Don't be afraid," she whispered and the next thing I did was scream as loud as my lungs would let me...I saw _her._

~Broken Hearted~

What do you guys think? Much love! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Life in the dark

Broken Hearted

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. Hey guys! This is a little bit of background for you. This is to show you about her life with her kidnapper. I know you guys won't exactly find this amazing but I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Song for this chapter (In order): Never Too Late- Three Days Grace, Who You Are- Jessie J.

Chapter 1: Life in the dark

Life here with my guardian is always something to make me think. He never really tells me anything about himself. All he told me was he was the person to look after me and the person I could trust. Who am I? Who is he? I know this is what your thinking but...I don't know who I am other than 'Bella'. I don't feel like I belong here with him and sometimes it scares me.

Growing up with him wasn't easy. He was very moody when I was a kid, yet he never understood me and I never understood him. When he left me alone I always felt safer. Not safe, but safer. He always had this squirely effect and it was scary. Now he seems more or less calmer. Even though he still tells me to go to my room and be quiet at around 6pm. My room is down in the celler, but atleast it's comfortable.

Then I know what he does at night because even though I'm supposed to go to bed at 8, he always comes down to check on me. He always leaves at 9 and only to come back with company. The problem is I know what he does and it disgusts me. He brings women, fucks them and then...Well I don't know all I know is I never hear him say 'goodbye' but when it gets to him having sex with them: I tend to force myself to sleep.

He has this wierd thing about him...Like a little routine. We wake up, he gives me food and then puts on the song 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder. Then when I come home from school, I take off the blond wig, blue contacts and make his food. This is all while he is out doing God knows what. Then when he comes home he eats while listening to the song again. I never knew why he liked that song or why he kept asking me how school was.

Then we had no technology like: Computers, laptops, mobiles or anything like that. Hell I never saw anything on a TV before! Never mind listened to music! There was rare moments like in school we would hear music. I never went to any school when I was a kid, only untill I finally put my foot down and now I'm in Forks High School. I'm 14 years old but today is different.

I'm turning 15! All I know is that today -September 14th- is my birthday and that I'm 15. Today 10 years ago was when my parents died. All I remember about them was when we were in the back yard having picknicks. He told me they died young, he never told me how though and it confuses me. He told me they wanted him to look after me.

He always tells me I'm 'special' and 'I'm more special than I will ever know'. He confuses me a lot but I try and keep it hidden. When I was little he would buy me books and of all kinds. Then he would sometimes tell me about life lessons I will face in the future. When I got home I did the usual routine and this time it had something extra. He got me a cake and it was perfect for two.

While we were chewing I stared blankly at his face, remembering his long blond hair that is now short and remembering yesturday. He got a hair cut for my birthday, he said his hair was getting too long and he needed to fix it. He has blue eyes, sinister smile and a slight tan to his skin. Today I had no homework because it was Friday and I had a little time with my friends. I noticed how the Cullens looked at me today, but they look at me like that every day.

My name in school is 'Eliza Johnson' and yet he told me to call myself that because that way no one knew how special I really was. It made no sence but I still did it anyway. The guy who is looking after me is called James, James Cradle. He says that I should keep his name secret because he wants to be this 'superman' guy, whoever that is.

"So Bella. How was school today?" he asked while sipping one too many beers. "It was fine. How was your day?" I asked while casually chewing my cake. "It was fine. How are you likeing being 15?" he asked with a slight smirk. I noticed he was a little nervous, James hasn't aged since I was a kid. Secretly I think it is drugs but how would I know? "It's alright," I say nodding my head and sipping my water.

"Did anyone ask questions today?" he asked, I shook my head 'no' and he abruptly stood up. He went to get another beer, he had already finished the last one and I mentally counted up the amount. "James?" I asked a little weary, James gets angry easily. I can still remember the last argument and the damage he gave me. He tends to kick, punch, stab or almost kill me.

I still have millions of bruises, from pointless arguments like: cooking, washing, cleaning, boys, my parents, me wanting to move out, education, deaths, the women he brings and most importantly bringing friends here. He doesn't like the idea of any of them. If I did something wrong he would hurt me, grab me by the hair and throw me down the stairs -leading into my room-.

He wasn't the nicest of guardians. Never really cared about my birthdays, but surprisingly only today. "Yes?" he asked with his voice slurred. "I think you should stop," I suggest to him and he slams the fridge door shut, walks up to me and slaps my cheek _hard_. I grab my face, covering up the mark and my mouth opens in shock.

"Shut up Bella. You don't know a flying fuck how good it is to drink! And you never will, not while you are living under my roof and rules!" I push my chair back and follow him while he walks into the living room. "How the fuck would you know? You bearly come here! You always have 'business' to attend to and yet you come home with fucking women who are just a quick fuck!" He stops in his tracks, shoulders henched and posture like he is about to burst with anger.

"What the hell did you say to me! I'm your guardian you respect me young lady! For that comment I am going to hurt you got it?" he screamed as I backed away and saw him coming at me. He was angry, my heart was hammering and I screamed. "Well if you took care of me better I would give you respect! Yet you don't respect me so how can I respect you?" I scream at him as I back away into the kitchen.

He was about to lundge at me, but I quickly saw a knife and plundged it into his side, he screamed but huffed as he pulled it out and inspected it. "You are going to pay for that Bella," he said in an evil tone, I was shit scared but I had to fight if I wanted to live. "Life could have been better if your parents never died!" he screamed, I was running from him but I tripped and landed on the floor.

I look at him, my pluse increasing in both fear and the fire within me. "What do you mean?" I ask, my breath coming quick "Nothing! They just could of fought harder! They were so easy to take down!" he screams with an evil glint in his eyes. That's when it comes to me.

_"Happy birthday Bella!" Mommy says with a big smile, while holding the cake and wearing a party hat. I giggle "Thanks Mommy!" that was when my dad flashed photos at us, and I blew out the candles. "Happy Birthday Darlin'" Daddy says kissing my cheek. _

_While Mommy and Daddy slow dance, I twirl around in my dress and stop by the window. That was when I noticed the creepy guy standing outside, a shiver runs down my spine while he smirks and waves at me. "Mommy! Daddy!" I scream completely afraid of what he was doing to me. _

_Mommy and Daddy rush to my side, "What's wrong honey?" Daddy asks but I just point outside and tremble. "The creepy guy is here again," I whisper and Mommy looks at me confused. "What do you mean Bella? Have you seen him before?" she asks and I nod._

_Mommy looks outside and notices him, when she does she gasps and tembles a little. "Honey, go get me Daddy's belt," she says pushing Daddy closer to her and whispers in his ear. "The one with the guns? From work?" I ask and she nods pushing me away. I quickly grab them and rush over to her, handing them her while she thanks me. _

_"Charlie I know what he is, have you got any wood?" she asks, he checks his pockets and pulls some small wood out. Mommy puts them in the gun and walks outside. "Renee!" Daddy calls out, Mommy turns to look at him and she looks panicked. "Be careful," he begs and then when he sees her walk around the house, he quickly grabs the other gun and loads it. _

_"Daddy?" I ask as he walks away from me, I rush behind him afraid if he leaves creepy guy will find me. "Bella Swan, get back into the house and don't come out unless we tell you to," he orders and I obey. The next thing I know I hear gun shots, when they stop creepy guys pops out of nowhere. "Ahh!" I scream, suddenly Mommy and Daddy are here and are pointing the guns at him. _

_"Mommy. Daddy," I gulp while afraid of what is going to happen. Suddenly fights are happening while Mommy tries to get creepy guy away from me and Daddy protects Mommy from creepy guy. Suddenly I see creepy guy grab a knife hidden in his pocket and throws it at Daddy and it lands at his heart. Daddy falls to the floor dead, while taking his last breath I scream and cry looking at dead Daddy. Creepy guy grabs the knife out of Daddy's chest._

_"No!" me and Mommy scream in unison, she tries to hurt creepy guy but he is faster and grabs her by the neck from behind, holding her neck with the knife. Mommy looks at me frantically, afraid to do anything else and scared of the outcome. "Any last words?" he asks her, while her eyes are tearing up and so are mine._

_"Isabella Swan. Never forget who you are and how special you are. Me and Daddy loved you, we will be with you in your heart all you need to do is call. Baby, come here when you find your way back to who you are. I love you," she cries out to me and suddenly I see creepy guy cut her neck, while blood pours out and her eyes widen while falling to the floor dead. _

_"No! You meany! Why did you do that! I hate you!" I screamed while punching creepy guys' legs. He picks me up and in a flash he rushes off. Next thing I know I fell asleep crying, when I woke up I was being dragged down some stairs. When I throws me on the bed I scream, I was hoping it was all a dream but it was true!_

_"Bella. This is your home now. I hope you like it here...Goodnight," he attempts to kiss my forehead but I move away from him, this makes him leave and shut the door with a slam. That night I cried myself to sleep while remembering my dead Mommy and Daddy._

Coming back to reality I gasp, look at him and notice his eyes widen. I'm guessing he knew that I know something. "_You! _You did it! You _killed_ them! Yet you _lied!_ You told me they just_ died_, not that _you_ _killed _them then _kidnapped_ me! You bastard! Then you tell me you can't remember anything!" I say standing up to my full hight. He snarles, then chuckles "Oh so now your all high and mighty. Who the hell do you think you are little girl?" he laughs with mock humour.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I'm going to kill your ass," I say with a menacing glare and snarl. He looks like he just shitted himself, scrambleing around while I stomp hurridly behind and grabbing a huge ass knife. "Hah! You dumbass! You don't even know how to kill me!" he says smugly while looking at the knife, then it hits me...Wood!

I see a wooden chair, a big motherfucking ass chair and pick it up. I angle it so it is on two legs, snap both of the other two legs -with a strength I never knew I had- and stalk towards him. "Shit!" he says while running around the house, when he grabs something he throws it at me but I dodge it. I then sence something about him, then I realise what it is. "Your not human are you?" I asked and he looks at me shocked.

"How the hell did you know?" he asked, I smirk "A feeling." He then suddenly gets the strength to kick me, punch me in the face and grab a stake. "Ah Bella. Really thought you could kill me huh?" he asked while he got a sharp part and cut through the bruised skin causing me to scream. He was about to jab the stake into my heart when he was pushed off of me.

I then noticed it was Emmett Cullen. He was snarling at James while James growled at him, it was all so strange and I felt like I was in a dream. Suddenly I noticed petite Alice Cullen grab a stake, she has black pixie like hair, strikeing features, blue eyes and she is thin. Emmett is more rough, musculer, built, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Rosalie Cullen stood beside me, he blond hair, blue eyes and model figure enchanting.

I then noticed that James got out of Emmett's grasp but Jasper caught him. Jasper has blond, curly hair, blue eyes and is musculer -not as much as Emmett though-. I notice a man with blond hair, blue eyes and calming face stand near Emmett. Then a woman with caramel hair, small figure, hazel eyes and warm atmosphere stood next to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, then held a hand out for me to take.

"I'm so sorry Bella, we wished we could have known sooner," this confused me "How- How do you know me?" I asked and she smiled softly. "I'm Esme Cullen and I know you because I knew your parents," she said softly and I nodded solumnly. James was getting out of hand, I was about to send him to hell but Alice did it before me.

James turned pale, fell to the floor and died. I then looked at him, I wanted to see if he had anything else hidden. "Could you guys give me a moment?" I asked, they nodded and before they left the blond guy looked at me. "Bella, my name is Carlisle and we would be glad if you could spend the night at ours. We will be in the living room waiting for you," he said calmly and left with the others.

I check James' pockets, when I notice a ring on his finger I quickly try and pull it off. Yet when I try it burns me, I look for a tissue and when I do I take his ring off, put in in my pocket then walk over to the living room. We took off without a word and that night I slit my wrists. When I fell asleep to my tears I felt a presence but didn't bother to look at the person. Waking up was going to be a challange especially being Isabella Swan...

~Broken Hearted~

What do you guys think? Can I get some reviews? I'm not having an amount check like I usually do, but I will next time so please Review! Much Love!


	3. Chapter 2: Starting over hopefully

Broken Hearted

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight. For you guys reading this...Good news! I'm hooked on writing this! I hope you can send me love in reviews! **Remember the warnings! **P.S I don't think there is a plant that looks like the one in this but...Just go with it please. **I need 6 reviews to keep me going please! **

Song listing for this Chapter (In order): Innocence- Avril Lavigne, Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye, My Immortal- Evanescence.

Chapter 2: Starting over hopefully

Last Time: _Waking up was going to be a challange especially being Isabella Swan..._

That night was the worst, I kept having bad dreams and also flashes of what would of happened if the Cullen's didn't save me. I never felt more afraid and when I woke up I found myself sandwitched in the bed with Rosalie and Alice.

They were staring at me attently, they seemed to be watching my every move while I rubbed my face and streched. "So how are you Bella? Have a better sleep?" Alice asked, while rubbing my arm softly. "I feel better now. Thank you, and you guys?" I asked looking at them both, they smiled kindly and slowly got out of bed.

I climbed out with them and when I finally got out I felt more free. I sighed in comfort and freedom. The rush of power came to me, making me slightly light headed as I almost fell Alice and Rosalie rushed to me and grabbed me. When I got my balance I walked slowly to the door, went down stairs and fell on the last step.

Everyone came rushing to help me, luckily I didn't get hurt so I got up and dusted myself off. "Are you alright honey?" Esme asked, her face concerned. I smile lightly and nod "I'm fine Esme and thank you for your concern," she smiles warmly "Honey...I'm a natural mother, I do have motherly instincts and know how to act on them."

With this I sit down, the table was already set with food and drinks for all of us. We sit down, eat, talk, laugh and I never felt this emotion that coursed through my veins at this very moment. I felt as though I belonged, a member, a part of this family and I never felt that living with James.

Everyone was finished but sat patiently waiting for me to finish eating. "Bella, I was thinking...Would you like to become a member of our family permenantly?" Esme asked me with a serious expression, I finish chewing my bite, swallow and then look at her "I would love to."

She smiled and when she finished she asked me to quickly write a letter. When I did write all the reasons why I would want to live with the Cullens she smiled and headed off with Carlisle. That day we went together to school like best friends. They got to know me better as I did with them, I found out they are adopted but are dating each other.

Alice is with Jasper, her actual brother Emmett is with Rosalie and Rosalie is Jasper's actual sister. What I know is Rosalie and Jasper are both 17, they are twins and they both were called 'The Hales'. I learned that Emmett is older he is 17, while Alice is 16 and Alice looks more like their Mom while Emmett looks more like thier Dad.

We sat there looking at pictures, laughing and smileing when Carlisle and Esme came in with a sad expression. I knew they had to send me away! I'm not good enough, I'm going to end up alone all my life! I could tell they were about to say 'Bella we are sorry but...You can't be a Cullen,' I fround at my thought but when they entered the door and held up the brown envelope I almost felt like crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but...You are going to have to put up with us being your family and joining the Cullen clan!" Esme screached with a huge smile and a jump. We all jumped out of our seats, ran to them and had a huge group hug. When we broke apart I got hugs from everyone.

"Hello my new daughter," Esme said with a giggle. "Ah my Bella," Carlisle chuckled. "Yay! I have two sisters now!" Alice said while bouncing with me in her hold. "Joining the Cullen clan little sis?" Rosalie asks me with a cheeky smile and I give her one back after pulling away. "Your home sis," Jasper says with a western brawl and this causes me to giggle. "Wooho! I have Bella as a sister! Do you want to play a game?" he asks.

I ponder and then give in to flag football, we have a laugh and since then we have been fine for the past week. Carlisle said there was something suspicious about me, he is a Doctor and offered to find out personally. I told him about the ring, he didn't know what it had but all he knew was he liked wearing it. I finally felt at home here, they never asked me about my past and if I remembered it -which I did.

Coming home with Carlisle instead of my family because they were too tierd from their camping. It was odd, when I heard the soothing melody it sent sparks into my dieing soul. The next thing that happened was something I didn't expect, when I saw her figure I completely freaked out.

"Bella, please don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you baby, I know you have been through a lot but please trust me..." she whispered trying to sooth the tension in my muscles. "What- What are you doing here? I- I thought you were dead?" I whispered afraid my family could hear me, I saw them rush to me but this time with an extra member.

He has emerald-green-eyes, breath-taking features, tonned body, kissable lips, thick-black lashes, bronze-dissary of hair, pale skin and is simply perfect. I was still in a trance with the figure no-one could see right now. "Can they see you?" I ask her, she shakes her head and this makes me more scared. "Bella, they can't they don't have what you do. Please don't be afraid I can feel it and see it baby."

She seemed so calm about it while I was trembeling, I couldn't my body was in shock and I didn't know how to control this situation. "Bu-But your d-d-_dead,_" I state and she sighs "Baby I know I am and I'm sorry I didn't fight harder." I shook my head, I didn't want to hear this because we both know it was the truth and yet I had so much guilt and so many questions.

"Bella baby, please don't doubt my love because I can feel your emotions." I start to tear up, Esme walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder "Bella, what's wrong? Who are you talking to?" she asks concerned and panicked. "I-I..." I trail off not knowing what to say but when I look at Esme and the Cullens something changes in their aspect. They have fangs, blood thirsty eyes and drool.

Then I look at her and she can tell my heart beat quicken, "Bella. I know you can see what I already know, but listen to their story first. I have to tell you something about us, but first you have to do something," she whispers this but my mind is driving me insane so I run, out the house and into the woods. "Bella!" my family scream, worry clear in their voice.

I ran with all my might, trying not to hurt myself with all the tears in my eyes. I feel them fall loose and run down my cheeks, staining them with my insanity. I run as far as I can but I can still see her and hear her. My own mother was trying to talk to me when she is _dead_. "Bella, stop running," she says calmly, while I try and run away from her direction but it is hopeless.

"Stop! Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you right now! Why _can_ I even see you right now?" I ask while panting, she sighs "Bella, it's who you are that makes you able to see me." I think about this, "What do you mean? Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" I say forcing myself to go faster and surprised when I do.

I fall, then land in a bush with loads of green flowers they all cause me to scream. I feel parts of my skin rip, burn and then scold. _My skin is burning because of flowers?_ I wriggle in the bush trying to free myself but it is no use. Only untill the unknown stranger runs up to me scaring me while I had only focused on me getting out. He pulls me out of the bush, notices my burns and carrys me back into the house.

When we get there I am looking into the faces of my former family. This was an awkward situation, but seeing as though they understood some part of why I ran I just nodded to them. Carlisle walked over to us, "Bella...How did you get these? Edward take her to my office." He orders to my hero, he nods and takes me upstairs into Carlisle's office. "I found her in a bush, it was a strange type of flower and it surprised me how she reacted to it," he explained to him.

He pulled out a book from his shelf, reading carefully what type it was then hands it to me. "Bella are you afraid of me working on your wounds?" he asks, I nod because I may be strong but I'm the opposite when it comes to sorting myself out with needles and other stuff. "Well then, look for the plant if you can remember what it looked like."

I search in the book, while he rubbed alcohol, anti-bacteriants and other lubricants. He asked Edward to help him while I fiddle with the book, when I find it I read it a little and I gasp. _Toxin Eternal_ all I know is 'toxin' isn't a friendly word. When I felt the coldness of the alcohol on my neck it was when I gasped. Surprisingly Carlisle stopped and looked at the book, he asked politely if he could take a look.

He skimmed and scanned the book, when he was done he pushed it into Edward's hands. "Is this the flower the bush had?" he asked and Edward nods astounded. "Yes, it's the exact flower but...Why did she react like that?" he asks concern on his face while his eyebrows crunched up together. "I don't know Edward, all I know is we should find out...Go outside and get me a flower please," Carlisle asks kindly and Edward was out the room in an instant.

"I'm sorry this isn't the best reunion, but it is all we have now and tell me Bella what did it feel like?" he asked fasinated. "It was wierd, it felt like I was burning and my skin felt like it would explode," I explain the best I can while he writes it down in a notebook. "Anything else?" he asks, I think about it and then nod "Yes, it also made me feel paralised, weak against it's strength."

When Edward comes in Carlisle is finished fixing me. I rush downstairs and leave the men to discuss. I rush down to worried eyes, they seem more confused with what happened than I did and to be honest...I don't blame them. "Bella what happened?" Alice asks, her full attention in my actions. I sit down on the couch opposite them, when I feel a force of power next to me.

"Bella...Tell them," she whispers and I look at her "Mom. I don't know what is happening to me...Please tell me," I beg and this makes her sigh. "Bella I can't but tell them about what happened that day. Then tell them about our re-encounter. Trust me when I tell you they will care for you no matter what," she says with a soft smile. "Mommy, please don't go," I whisper with tears in my eyes. She bends down, wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes to the feeling.

"All you have to do is call," she says and before I know it she disappears. I turn to look at my stunned family, who are still confused as to what just happened. I sigh while my eyes are closed and when I open them I see a full house. Ali, Esme, Rose, Em, Jaz, Edward and Carlisle sit there patiently. "You guys need to atleast know my story..."

After telling them about my parents deaths I could sence they felt depressed. "The wierd thing is...I just saw my Mom and had a conversation with her, she says that all I need to do is call her." They all seem calm with this, they don't freak out but they also don't seem at ease. "She kept telling me she could sence things, also that what I can see, hear, feel and notice is all who I am. She says she wants me to do something, I don't know what though..."

"When I ran away it was because I felt like I was going insane. First, I saw my mother who is _dead_, then I saw something but...I don't know how to explain it," I attempt to get their understanding. "Would you like to elaborate?" Edward suggested, I nodded and looked at the roof. "I saw you all with fangs, blood thirsted eyes and drool while you looked at me," I suddenly feel the intensity of the room and my body goes into the same tension they have.

Carlisle looks at the group, they all exchange glances at each other but then I notice they all do a small nod. Carlisle then looks at me, sighs and then exhales "Bella...We need to tell you a secret, but promise not to freak out," he begged but my heart rate sped in antisipation and in fear...

~Broken Hearted~

What do you guys think? Please give me 6 reviews? Much love!


	4. Chapter 3: Singing, laughing and love

Broken Hearted

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. Guys I really need reviews! Please don't be mean, can I atleast have 6 reviews for this chapter? It's all I'm asking for...Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! P.S This is really long!

Song listings for this chapter (In order): Secrets- One Republic, Don Quixote- Coldplay, Wherever You Will Go- Charlene, Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace, Going Under- Evanescence, The Only Exception- Paramore.

Chapter 3: Singing, laughing and love

Last Time: _Carlisle then looks at me, sighs and then exhales "Bella...We need to tell you a secret, but promise not to freak out," he begged but my heart rate sped in antisipation and in fear..._

I automatically gasp, while my body freezes, showing flashes of memories and I put everything together. When I come back to the scene around me, I notice everyone huddeling around me and that is when it hits me. "You guys aren't human," I state but not in the form of a question. I can notice the tension in the room and I abruptly stand. This causes everyone to step back, clutching eachother's loved one.

"Why do you guys look at me as if I'm about to kill you or something?" I ask my brows knitting together and my lips pulling into a frown. "Bella, we can sence something about you that has a strong possiblity to do so," Carlisle whispers and though he looks strong he seemes weak.

"No, I'm not strong enough...I don't even know what or who I am," I say the last bit quietly and that is when I feel a cold wind surround me. "Bella, trust them and let them explain...They are good people," Mom whispers by my side "But-" I'm cut off when she vanishes. I sigh, close my eyes and look to my present family. "Please explain and I will have my full attention while focusing on the information."

They all take a seat far from me, to keep their distance and guessing on their tension filled bodys it's incase I hurt them. "Bella, you were right...We aren't human, we are vampires," Carlisle says with confidence in his tone. "Alright, you are vampires...So what? Can I ask though...Do you feed on people?" I ask with pure interest. "No, we don't believe that feeding on humans is the best thing to do."

I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding untill now, "Perfect. So what do you feed on?" I ask, interogating them and they notice this. "We feed on animal blood, it gives us little energy but it kills the desire of human blood," Jasper tells me with a strong tone in his voice. "Mmhmm, so is there anything else you want to tell me?" I ask and when Alice stands to sit next to me she lays a hand on my knee.

"We don't age, we don't have fangs, they seem to grow when we need it though and...We are very vaulnerable to sunshine," she whispers, then in a flash Rose is next to me aswell. "We are fast, strong and we all have our own speciality," she says with a soft smile.

"What kind of speciality?" I ask, "Well for a fact, I can notice when someone needs help and I automatically give it to them," Rose says, I turn to Alice and she smiles "I can see parts of the future, they sometimes come to me but...Then I can't see others," she says with a small smile. I look over to Jasper "I can sence emotions and can control them," when I look at Emmett he smirks "I know what to do to pray, either instinct or simply strong hipnotising."

"But on the other hand, we all can hipnotise..." Edward states, I look over to Esme and she smiles "I have the ability to know when something is right to say or do and if it should be said or shouldn't," she explains, I smile and the more I hear their gifts...The more I'm interested. "I can sence where people are hurt and where, then I know how to fix their problems," I smile because that is why he is such a good Doctor.

"I can read minds, yet...I can't read yours," Edward whispers looking at me long and hard. "I guess it has something to do with what I am..." I try and explain, he smiles and we walk off to the dinner table. Then I notice the food is done, but not only just that: there are 8 dishes with food on it. Everyone sits down and start eating, I do the same but my question is dieing to come out "Why is it that you guys can eat? What did you mean you are 'vaulerable to sunshine'?"

"Bella, we can eat too, sometimes we need to eat to either hide our secret but more importantly...We also need our food, especially the energy it gives," Esme explains with a smile and I giggle. "When we are out in the sunlight we get weak, then we suddenly start to burn but then we just explode when we have too much sunlight," Jasper explains to me and I nod, knowing this is just as hard for them than it is for me to take in.

When we finish, I rush up into my room completely exhausted and get changed into my Pj's. When I rush down I can see Alice already guessed my question, they put on a DVD that was called 'Johnny English' I look at my family confused while noticing my blue silk Pj's. "I knew you never saw this movie before so I told them we could watch it," Alice tells me. We sit down cuddeling together, laugh and enjoy being a family.

When I felt slightly tierd I went upstairs to have a shower, putting on the Pj's again, since they were new and I like them. I was drying my hair when a sudden song came into my head, "If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go," I felt a sensation run down my spine while I quietly sang.

When I rushed downstairs I noticed a melody way too familiar, I sang the lyrics again and noticed it matched perfectly. I walked over into the piano room, noticing Edward's fingers dance magically on the piano and smile. When I notice him finishing the song, he looks up at me and notices me watching him. He gives me a crooked smile, this caused my breath to hitch and my heart to skip a beat. I think he noticed because his smile grew bigger and this made me blush.

He patted a spot beside him, signaling for me to sit down with him and I did. He started to play the same lyrics I sang, but looked at me for a second "Do you know this song?" he asked with that charming velvet voice. "Yes, surprisingly I do...Why?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, he chuckles and focuses on his fingers. "Just asking," then I notice he is trying to urge me to sing the song.

I sigh remembering the lyrics astoundingly, I relax and enjoy the melody of the intro he is giving me.

"So lately, been wondering: Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Then between the sand and stone: Could you make it on your own?" by this point I closed my eyes but could feel the presence of my family in the room.

By the feel in my bones and heart, I could tell they were enjoying me singing this song. "If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go. And maybe, I'll work out: A way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you: Through the darkest of your days." I could feel something in my heart and I knew what it was. This song is dedicated to my Mom.

"If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Well then I hope there's someone out there, to bring me back to you. If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." I could feel Esme hold onto my shoulder, while I felt a tear fall down freely.

"Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love...I know now, just quite how: My life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time. And if I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." I could feel Esme back up a little so someone could hug me from behind, guessing by the arms it was Alice.

"If I could make you mine: I'll go wherever you will go. If I could turn back time: I'll go wherever you will go, I'll go wherever you will go..." I finished hearing Edward play softly, when he stopped I opened my eyes to adoring eyes. Alice pulled away from the hug, walked next to Jasper and wiped away a few stray tears.

"That was lovely Bella," Esme comented with a warm smile while wiping her tears. "That truely was," Carlisle said with a warm smile, I noticed Emmett had his back to me while Rose rubbed his back. "Emmett?" I asked, he suddenly turned around taking a really deep breath. "It was amazing Bella," he said with a soft smile, I smile in reuturn and then I notice Jasper "Bella he cried, I can sence it remember. So that means you were _really_ good which you were."

"I loved it Bella," Alice said with a warm smile, I smile but don't look into their eyes "It was breath taking, but who were you singing that song for? You were crying," Rose asked with a solumn expression and I sighed. "I- I-" I started to tear up again, Edward pulled my face to his direction and wiped my tears away while I stared into his green eyes dazzled.

"Bella, it was beautiful," he said with a closed mouth smile, I refelcted the smile and looked back at my family. I stood up and sighed "It was dedicated to my Mom," I state, then I suddenly feel a cold wind near me. "Actually honey...That song was for you," Mom said with a giggle and I smile at her. "What do you mean?" I ask her completely ignoring my family.

"I used to sing that song for you to fall asleep. You requested it every night but...It is better when you sing it darling," she says with the warm smile I miss. "Mom, are you corporal to me?" I ask and she softly smiles while nodding her head. I rush to her, while she opens the arms I miss being in and cry quietly in her arms.

"I miss you Mom," I whisper, not thinking about anyone else other than me and my Mom. She hugs me tighter "I miss you too baby girl," I pull away and let my tears fall freely "I love you," I whisper to her and this makes her smile. "I love you too, but baby I need you to do something," she asks softly and then she walks over to me slowly. "Go back home, just visit and go inside. There is someone waiting for you who can tell you everything that I can't."

I look at her oddly, _what does she mean?_ I step back afraid of what she is trying to say_, I mean come on! It's dark outside and she expects me to go? _"Bella baby, I can hear your thought and yes tonight. I have a feeling that person needs you there tonight and especially since that person asked me to tell you."

I'm even more confused now, I walk over to her and cross my arms. "What do you mean?" I ask, she softly smiles and I can tell she is holding something back "Baby I promised them they could tell you, so I can't go against my promise and also I think she can explain better than I can," I don't know who she is refering to but I hope it ends well. "Can I bring anyone with me just incase?" I asked.

"Yes, but make sure they are far away and that you go inside _alone_," she warns me and I nod "Sure Mom. I'll go then but will I see you again?" I ask worried this would be the last time I see her. "Yes you will, if you have questions you can ask me but all you need to do is call." Then she vanishes into thin air, I'm left there thinking I must of looked like a complete crazy person infront of my family.

"Bella what did she say?" Carlisle asked, I sighed and looked at them confident. "I have to go meet someone, she told me they can explain something better than she can," I state to them without asking permission. They nod and then Emmett rubs his hands together "Do you need back-up?" he asks with a cheeky grin and I nod.

"Yes, but only one incase something happens and also because I need to go in alone." I state they nod but seem worried, I smile and rush upstairs. "Decide amongst yourselves who will come with me," I said running off to my room and changing into: tight jeans, black-knee-high boots, black-long-sleeved top, hair in a pony-tail and a denim jacket. When I walk down stairs I notice they dicided already, I stood with my hands in my pockets.

"So, who is coming with me?" I asked, this made Edward and Emmett step forward at the same time. "I said only one," I stated but then Edward looked at Emmett and Emmett steped forward once more. "I'm stronger though," he states and Edward steps forward aswell "I'm faster," he tells me and I drop my head in my hands. When I'm finished rubbing my forehead I look up at them "Edward your coming then," I reveal and Emmett nods in aknowlagement.

"You should be far enough to hear me atleast, but close enough to get there faster," I tell him and he nods, we walk towards the door when I hear Alice rush over to us. "Bella! Take this," she says throwing a piece of wood at my direction and I dodge to the side a little, then catch it.

"Be carefull next time Ali," I beg and she nods in astonishment. I push it into my jean pocket, rushing outside and getting into a silver volvo. We drive in silence untill Edward looks at me "Bella where are we heading to?" he asks in a 'business' tone. "To the Swan house, I'm guessing it is now someone else's property," I say dryly and he looks forward driving where I told him to.

"Bella, I know we didn't have a propper meeting and well...I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," he states, I giggle at his James Bond impression and this makes him chuckle. "My name is Isabella, Isabella Swan and I like my martini shaken...Not stirred," I wink at him and he chuckles "Well...I hope not because that would be against the law Missy."

We burst with laughter and then when we stop outside the familiar house I gasp in shock. It was borded up, the pain was chipped and there was a car outside. I noticed fresh foot prints as I stepped out of the car "Edward go as far as you have too, but close enough to hear me scream." With a nod he rushed off into the darkness, leaving me on my own facing my past home.

_Home..._A place you can feel safe, loved and cared for. I follow the footprints and notice they lead to the back door, when I saw the boards were knocked down and broken I opened the door. It was pitch black, no noise, no breathing only my footsteps and heart beating erratically.

When I heard the door slam shut behind me, I looked back panicked and noticed no one there. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, from behind while I faced the door and my heart was jumping out of my chest. "Hello?" I call out, but all I know is that it is coming closer and it was scaring me. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, my body shivered at the familiar touch.

"Bella," she whispered and I quickly turned around to notice her here with me. "Grandma'?" I ask and she smiles shyly -that is what I could see in the little light we had. Her white hair was in a bun, wrinkly face frail, ivory skin -like mine-, hazel eyes and warm smile. She seemed smaller and weaker since I last remembered.

"Bella dear, you came and how are you my child?" she ask her face serious and I look at the ground. "I'm doing fine, especially living with the Cullens. How are you and Pop doing?" I ask in a weak voice, she looks down and a tear rolls down her cheek. "He died sweet heart, I'm sorry about your parents but you need to remember they died to protect you."

I look into her eyes and she smiles a little then opens her arms wide for me. I hug her tightly as she does to me and then I pull away to get down to business. "Mom told me to come here because you have something to explain to me..." I trail off not knowing what to say, she smiles and holds my hand pulling me into the living room. I remember where the lights were and flick them on, surprised they still worked.

I walked over to a standing Grandma' but she walks over to the switch and turns it off. "We can't risk to be caught, especially not tonight," she whispers and sits down on the couch pulling out a lighter. "Bella, you, me and your mother...We're different from others, were special and that is what people want. They know we are special and will try everything they can to get rid of us."

I looked at her confused as to what she was trying to tell me, she noticed and sighed. "Bella, can you see things, feel things, notice things you can't explain?" she asks with a sad facial expression and I nod. "Gosh...This wasn't supposed to happen as fast, Bella...You, me and your mother-" we heard a rattle outside and we jumped. We look over to the window to notice it was only a twig, we sigh letting the tension go from us.

"Bella, what we are...We are people who can tell others apart, we are called 'Spirit Trakers' and we can tell what is different from others. I know you already know what the Cullens are, did you notice something wierd and different about them?" she asks and I nod afraid to say anything. "Well, that is how it starts but as you grow up you will tell what that person is instantly, I have every creature you will need in our family's diary."

_Wait __**what?**_ She rubs my shoulder softly then stands up. "Bella we are usually called something like 'Sprite' or 'Sprits Traks' and the people who call us this will be people who are trying to hide what they are. Bell you have to protect yourself before anybody else. People will try and kill you just so you won't kill them. The books are hidden upstairs, we should go upstairs and get them...But I can sence where they are and we don't even need to get them."

Suddenly a blow of wind rushes past me, then I notice books in Grandma's hands. "What the-?" I say shocked Grandma' smiles and opens one up, but stops then looks at me. "Bella, when you want something that is already yours all you need to do is command for it in your head. Like wait! Call for your doll upstairs, try it first with calling it then try and tell it to go back to where it was."

I look at her confused then I remembered, my Ellie doll! I focus on my Doll "Ellie...Come here please," I ask out loud but nothing happens. I look at Grandma' and she shakes her head 'no', "Bella you need to _command_ not ask." I think about it then with more force I say "Ellie come here," but nothing happens "Bella, you have the power and more than me. Command it don't be afraid that it will be mean."

I nod and this time feeling the power within me I focus and notice the amount of power I have. "Ellie, come here now!" and next thing I know the doll is in my hands. I smile at Grandma' her smile was heart warming and I could tell she was proud. "Bella, command for your family albums to come down," she orders and I'm shocked, but she nods and smiles. "Bella you can do this, your ready do it in your head..." I think about it and when I command it is directly in my hands.

"Grandma' why are we looking at the family albums?" I ask she smiles and looks at pictures laughing at one or two. "Bella your mother told me to give you these incase she died before me..." she trails off hurt in her voice and clear on her face.

"I loved my daughter very much, but knowing she died before me...It means I've failed my job and I won't let that happen with you," she said holding onto my hand but before I could say anything we heard another tap on the window. We jump and sigh when we think it's just the twig again, but we are proved wrong when: a huge animal with human features, naked, hair all over and up on two feet attack us.

I jump up so does Grandma' when I run she screams "Bella! Go grab anything metal and jab it in it's heart!" she screams, while trying to hurt it and my heart hammers afraid that this will end up like the last time. "Bella don't just stand there!" she screams while she is pinned on the floor underneath it and it tries to bite her.

"Bella! Go! Ah!" she screams when the thing bit her on her neck, she breaths heavily and I know she is dieing. "Bella run," my Mom whisperes out of no-where. I listen and escape my paralised state and run for the heavens. "Bella if you want to survieve this you have to run for your life, get something metal and kill it sweety...Trust me."

I run into the kitchen and grab a knife, when it is close it jumps up and pushes me to the floor. I lost the knife on the way down, I struggle while it is above me snarling and growling at me. Next thing I know it is pushed off me, Edward held it against the wall, growling and his fangs out. Edward is suddenly pushed down on the floor while they growl at each other.

I then notice it is about to hurt Edward, so I grab the knife but I hear a yelp and notice Edward broke it's arm. Then it suddenly bites Edward's hand, I scream and before I register what I'm about to do...I end up finding myself ontop of a dead thing, while my right hand is gripping the knife -that is in it's heart-. When I finally gather up my emotions I feel Edward's good hand on my shoulder.

"Get up Bella," he whispers softly and then I remember "Grandma'!" I scream jumping up from the thing that I was straddeling and rush to my dieing Grandma'. I kneel on the ground and hold her close, lifting her head while her breathing is coming quick. "Bel-Bella, take th-the stuff a-and take th-this," she says handing me a necklace with a blue crystal hanging. "I-It will pro-protect you. Look after it, nev- never give up and I- I lov- love y-you."

I was crying while Edward stood by me, with his hand firm on my shoulder and soothing me just by being here. "I love you too, please stay with me...I don't want to be alone," I whisper while tears fell down from my eyes and I couldn't care less. "Bella, I- I was go-going to d-die e-either way...I ha-have cancer. Th-The cancer I-I have isn't n-normal. Y-You Bella a-are the l-last," she took a deep breath.

"Spirit Tracker, I-it's wh-who you a-are and l-look after you-yourself." she then notices Edward and looks directly into her eyes. "Look a-after he-her fo-for m-m-me," she begges him and I look to him, he looks down at me and then back at Grandma'. "I will, I promise," he whispers to the both of us and I cry even more. "Th-Thank y-you," Grandma' whispers and closes her eyes with a small smile on her face.

She doesn't breath, doesn't move and I'm there with her in my arms. "Grandma'? Grandma'! Don't leave me! _Please!_ I've been through so much! Please I need you!" I say shaking her small frail body in my arms. When she doesn't respond I pull her closer, rocking us back and forth. I sob into her hair while Edward stands there quietly, I don't want her to leave and especially not when I found her!

Edward pulls me up from my stumache, but I smack his hands off us "Come on Bella. Lets go home," he whispers softly and I shake my head while not looking at him. "Bella come on," he says trying to pull me away from my Grandma' and I face him with an angry expression.

"No! You have no clue what I've been through all my life! I saw my own parents die while fighting to save mine! Then I got kidnapped by the murderer who would get drunk, come home with sluts and he would hurt me for his own entertainment! I didn't grow up normally! I didn't even know about media! Hell I didn't even know about music only his fucking song! Then the day that bastard finally dies I feel free!" I look at him with anger and sadness.

"Then I see my own dead mother pop out of no-where! She then tells me to come here, only to find the only person left in my family other than myself! When we finally re-conect and I learn about myself she fucking dies while trying to save me! So no! I won't go home and I will not get through this! Hell the first night I slept at our parents house I cut myself!" I then realised that I said too much to a complete stranger.

"Bella, I know you have been through alot and it upsets us more than you think it does. We knew your parents and they were nothing but lovely people. Meeting you today is one day I will never forget and I know what we have been through now will effect you as much as it has to me," he says softly while his face matches his tone.

"Bella please get up, we need to call the police and tell them wha-" I cut him off when he tries to fix this. "No, we will burry her now. Edward your fast enough so go run over to the house and get the family." He looks at me shocked but reaches to pick me up, I beat him to it and get up by myself. "But...You will be alone what happens if one of those things come at you?" he asks worry all over his face.

"Edward, I'll be fine and go!" I tell him, he looks at me then walks up to be cupping my face between his hands. "If anything happens to you it is your fault got it?" he says pecking my cheek before leaving but I heard him mutter "She will be the death of me." I stood there stunned, but I picked up books and looked through the diarys. I flipped through pages, I looked over to the thing I killed but it disappeared and I heard the door bang shut.

A horrible feeling rushed into my gut all the way to my throat, then I felt a warm breath on my neck and growling. I quickly spun around to notice another of them, but I held in the scream and punched it in the face. It growled and jumped at me, pushing me to the ground and I struggled to get out of it's grip. I could feel my clothes ripping, tearing and I bit the thing, causing it to yelp and me to change our positions.

It growled, it reached forward and almost bit me! "Bella, don't let it bite you! Listen to me get up and run for your life!" my Mom screamed calmly. I punched the thing and ran for my life, pushing things to block it's way but it didn't work. I rush into the kitchen and noticed the thing dies because of metal. I grab another knife, fling it at it's heart but it catches it and throws it to the floor.

"Your mine" it gurgles, my eyes widen when it cackles and that is when I leg it. I fall because of metal legs, then the thing jumps ontop of me and is close to my throat. "Haha! I told you I would get you," it growls and I wriggle out of it's hold. I get up, run and find another chair, I break a leg -not knowing how much strength I actually had to do that. When I turn to face it, it's not there and then it pushes me to the floor while my face is facing the floor.

"Now I'm going to bite that pretty little neck of yours and you will be known as the last 'Sprite' that was killed by me," he gugles in my ear. I start to cry, knowing I'm paralised and that is when I feel his breath come closer to my skin. "No! No! No! Help! Edward! Someone!" I scream, trying to get out of this things hold and when I feel it's tongue on my neck it is suddenly off my back.

This time it is Emmett that has it pinned against a wall, I'm on the floor a crying mess and completely vaulnerable. "Get off me," it gurgles but Emmett just growls at it but then the thing looks at me evily. _Oh my God! It looks like it's about to plan something to get Emmett off him!_ I look at it then at Emmett "Can't you smell her? Sense her? Don't you just want to end her? Taste her delicious blood?" it gurgles then Emmett looks at me and I see a different light in his eyes.

He quickly jumps for me but is stopped by Edward fighting him and the thing takes this opportunity to run up to me but is blocked when Jasper is coming at it. He blocks every hit and when I gather up my thoughts I grab the metal and rush up to them in lightning speed. _What the hell?_ Then next thing I did was jab it right into it's heart and it fell to the floor dead.

When Emmett is finally thinking clearly he looked at me then the thing and remembered what happened. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked with a quiver of his body. "We don't know son, but you were fast enough to get here on time. Bella could you tell us what happened?" Carlisle askes with a business tone in his voice. "I don't know what happened," I say quietly trying to put the pieces together.

"Oh, I can tell you what happened...She didn't listen to me when I told her if I left what would happen if one of them came at her again...And this is your answer," Edward says with a pissed off tone in his voice. "What is the answer son?" Carlisle asked with a confused look on his face "The answer is her almost getting herself fucking killed!" he screams to all of us.

"Edward! Don't talk like that especially not infront of your sister!" Esme says shocked, Edward looks at her menacingly "She!" he says pointing at me "Is _not_ my sister!" and with that he took off, with anger. Esme looks at me sad as do the other and I tear up a little. _You heard him Bella, he doesn't want you in the family...He doesn't want you in his life._ This made my broken heart rip open even more.

I had no clue why Edward was acting like this and I had no clue why I felt this way to his reaction. "Bella, he doesn't mean it...He just doesn't want to see you hurt and since you almost died he didn't know how to react," Alice says with a soft, solumn tone to her features. I don't even want to be in this house anymore because of all the horrible memories. "Rose, take Bella home and make sure she goes to bed safley, Alice, Jasper help us with the bodies and Emmett...Go find Edward," Esme says with a sigh.

Rose tells me to jump on her back and I allow it, she rushes off and before I know it we are home. She quickly rushes to my room, helps me strip off my clothes and put on my Pj's. I was crying, sitting on my bed, while Rose helped fix my hair by brushing it. "Bella, he didn't mean what he said, he...He just gets emotional about stuff," she says calmly. I sigh and let the tears fall, "She has a point though, that boy can get emotional over everything...But not like you affect him."

I look over my shoulder to see my Mom sitting next to me on the couch, with her legs crossed indian style. "How would you know Mom?" I ask trying to signal Rose my Mom is here. "I just do baby, never doubt a mother's knowlage," she says with a smirk and I giggle. "Rose could you erm...You know," I said pointing at the door and she nodded.

"Sure Bella, I need to go protect the outside of the house anyway, good night and if you need anything...I'm just a call away," Rose said kissing my forehead and walking off. She shuts the door without it making a sound, I smile at my Mom and feel her gaze equaling the amount of love we had for each-other. "So show me what you learned today baby girl," my Mom says slapping my leg softly.

"I would but...I would have to open the door and I can't be bothered to get up," I say this and she giggles. "Baby girl you do know you can make the door open without you having to get up?" she asks with a slight giggle and I look at her astonished. "I can?" I ask her in amazement, "Of course you can honey! How do you think I magically appeared back at home when I was alive?" she asks with a devilish smirk.

I laugh at her as she laughs at me and I never felt so happy to have her back. "Right all you have to do is focus on the handle and nothing else...Then command it to open the door," she said with a tone I couldn't recognise. I did what she said and it worked like a charm, I smiled at her and I saw adoring eyes stare into mine. "Well done baby girl, now show me what you learned."

I commanded for the books but I could hear Rose was outside and she screamed "What the? Hey! Was that you Bella?" I giggle at her "Yes it was...Sorry!" I say to her and she giggles. "Be carefull next time! It almost knocked my head off!" she said with giggles herself. "Like that would happen! You and I both know you can't die like that!"

When I look back at my Mom she smiles and I smile back in return "Wow, you really have learned alot today haven't you?" she asked and I nod. "Mom I have so many questions..." I trail off looking at my hands, she picks up one of them and rubs soothing circles. "You can ask me them tomorrow, right now go to sleep...You had a long day today baby."

She vanished quickly and I got into bed, I was falling asleep when I felt the bed move next to me. I suddenly feel hands pulling strands of hair away from my face, then a sudden sigh. "Bella, I never ment any of that and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in the morning when you wake up...I promise," then I suddenly felt a hard kiss press my forehead and then Edward left my room with one more sigh. I fell into unconciousness and hoped he would keep his promise...

~Broken Hearted~

What do you guys think? Please can I have the 6 reviews? Pretty please? Much love!


End file.
